A fluid delivery device is a medical appliance which can achieve patient disease treatment by continuously delivering a fluid into the patient. The fluid delivery device is widely used in the treatment of diabetes. The fluid delivery device continuously delivers insulin to a subcutaneous tissue of a patient based on a dosage required by the patient, so as to simulate the secretion function of the pancreas and stabilize glucose of the patient. The fluid is usually stored in a pump base, and a conventional fluid delivery device usually delivers the fluid into a patient via a catheter connected to the pump base. The catheter, when it is used, is not only an obstruction for the patient's activities, but also not beautiful.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the conventional fluid delivery device, a tubeless fluid delivery device has been developed, which has a pump base stuck to the patient's body by a medicine adhesive plaster, and an indwelling cannula implanted in a subcutaneous tissue of the patient to deliver a fluid. The tubeless fluid delivery device integrates the pump base and a control module in a box, and remotely control and administrate drug delivery by a wireless handheld device. However, the patient is required to wear the pump base and carry the wireless handheld device, at the same time, when the patient is being treated by the existing tubeless fluid delivery device. The existing tubeless fluid delivery device has some shortages such as radio interference and high costs. Moreover, the existing tubeless fluid delivery device has some shortcomings of complicated operation, large size, large mass, and inconvenient wearing.
A normal pancreas may automatically monitor the changes of glucose, and may automatically secrete insulin required. “Real time dynamic glucose monitoring system” indicates a device that can real-timely and dynamically monitor the changes of glucose by using a glucose sensor implanted in the subcutaneous tissue of a patient. Considering the comfort level of patients when they are wearing these components, the indwelling cannula implanted in a subcutaneous tissue of a patient and the glucose sensor implanted in a subcutaneous tissue of a patient are both made of slender and soft medical polymer materials. Because of the special nature of the materials and the shapes of the two discrete components, they both need to be put into the subcutaneous tissue of a patient with a help of a puncture needle with a certain rigidity to puncture the skin of the patient. Thereafter, the needle is pulled out, leaving the two components in the subcutaneous tissue. The glucose sensor and the indwelling cannula have similar processes of puncture and indwelling. Moreover, the glucose sensor and the indwelling cannula are also the same in the aspects such as area of action on body, disposable using, aseptic production, etc.